dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Team
The Black Team(ブラックチーム; Burakkuchīmu), previously known as The Miyama Runaways(ミヤマの逃亡; Miyama no tōbō) is a independent group of six, previously five, dragon Sacred Gear Users lead by Rei Miyama, who artificially or not possesses the power of the Five Dragon Kings plus the Devil Tannin. They're the main antagonists of Volume 4 through Volume 6, and the main foils of Berolina Gremory's peerage. Overview Adopted by the mad scientist Enma Miyama, five orphans plus his own son would undergo painful, monstrous experiments on holy and demonic powers in order to adquire both their Sacred Gears and enough resistence in order to be the first generation of human soldiers for his master plan of killing every single religious and magical entity in the universe. One day, however, the five survivors escaped their maniacal incarceration, and after some time, adopted by different families, thus also adquiring different names and enrolling in different schools. One day, one of Enma's creation brought them together once again and sought to bring them back to his lair, activating their sacred gears for the first time. Since them, the group was bring together to achieve one single goal: Find and kill Enma Miyama. After the events of Volume 6 that almost brought their own Downfall, the group settled down in Kuoh city, still planning their revenge under Gremory's custody, their leader shell-shocked and with a new member with them, the key to find Enma's location. Members The group is composed by five students, four girls and a boy, and a small child after the events of Volume 6. They all treated themselves as family and share the proper honorifics with each other. Despite being one of the youngest, Rei is apparently the leader of the team, position passed down to his sister Sarah Leonheart after his downfall. Rei Miyama The sole son of Enma Miyama and a angel named Ophelia, Rei is the leader of the Black Team and host of the Sacred Gear of the golden Gigantiss dragon King Fafnir, the Down Fall Dragon Spear(墮天龍の閃光槍; Daun Fōru Doragon Supia), ''originally created by Azazel and properly improved by his father. He's a student of Gessen Highschool, the first runaway to show himself, the main antagonist and prime mastermind on the terrorist attacks on Kuoh academy. After his defeat and the loss of both his arms, however, he remains shell-shocked in a small comdo somewhere in Kuoh, the new Miyama residence. Being the son of a Seraph-level angel, Rei can use his holy powers to create Light weapons, also enabling him to use his Sacred Gear's balance Breaker for extended periods of time. Sarah Leonheart Sarah Leonheart is the oldest 'sister' of the Black Team and their legal guardian, a college student from Babel institute and the third member to be introduced. She was raised by a foreign couple, thus explaining her english name despite her japanese ancestry, being also a successful manga artist under the name Takashi Kata(タケシカタ). She's the hostess of the Azure Chaos Karma dragon King Tiamat and her respective Artificial Sacred Gear, '''Karma Cogito Draco(龍王の空想カルマコギトドラコ; Karumakogitodorako)'' which allows her to create invisible yet physical illusions based on Probatio Diabolica. Kiruko Matsuoka The youngest member before Volume 6 and Ichijou's classmate in Kuoh academy. A rather strange and random girl who was considered the Ultimate Evil that lied in Kuoh and that would bring destruction upon the group and the school as a whole. She was born with her respective Sacred Gear and thus friends and student with the Evil Black Prison Dragon King Vritra and his set of Sacred Gears. Eiko Onizuka Also known as '''Devil Buster A-ko model 666(デビルバスターA-KOモデル666; Debirubasutā A-ko moderutorihekisa), Eiko is a cyborg disguised as a student of Gekkoukan high school, powered by the power of the Sleeping dragon King of the end Midgardsormr. Equipped by several arms and energy blasts in her body, Eiko doesn't feel pain nor fatigue and her members are capable of detach and work indepentendly. Kumuri Kurisu The second oldest of the 'siblings' and hostess of the Mischievous Jade Dragon King Yu-Long, Kurumi is a student from Hijirigasaki high school with shape-shifting abilities. Childish and thrill-seeking, she loves their siblings with a burning passion and likes to toy with other's emotion out of sick amusement. She calls herself the "Queen of disguises", but it's unable to mimic other's personalities and tics, earning the laughs on her respective dragon. Suruga The youngest and the newest experiment of Enma Miyama, host of the devil/previous Dragon King Tannin and his artificial sacred gear Shooting Draco Star, which was high pyromathic abilities. Grow up in the Miyama Institute, she's labeled as a 'empty shell' and has not much of a personality, being taken care by the current Black team. Trivia * The members of such thing are based on the Language Users from the medaka box series. * All the members' schools are references to several other fictional schools in anime, manga and games. Category:Fanon Organizations